The Look Of Rain On You
by Lindycff
Summary: Story takes place when Carly wanted her marble from Sonny for the MC so she agrees to go out on a date with him. After the "date" doesnt go well Sonny is stunned that Carly comes back to his house...and meets up with him as he is taking his shower


The Look of Rain On You  
NC-17 warning

The sound of water came out from his washroom. As she pushes the door open she is hit with the steam, coming from his hot shower. He hadn't heard her come in obviously because if he had she was sure he would have stopped singing the theme song of Morgan's favorite TV show. The song was probably stuck in his head despite his efforts. She knew that feeling all to well since she caught herself doing the same thing as well from time to time. Biting back a giggle not wanting Sonny to know she was present yet Carly slowly slips out of her dress. Making her way towards the shower stall she tosses her bra behind her, not caring where it fell. Standing in front of the glass window, Sonny's back was to her which was the only reason why he hadn't spotted her yet. Bending down she pulls off her g-string. Stepping out of it as her g-string falls to the floor Carly takes a little time to admire his wet soapy body. She had to admit the look of "rain" looked pretty damn good on him.

Lathering his body Sonny starts singing one of Morgan's favorite theme shows songs purposely. It may have been embarrassing but he did it for her. He knew it would touch her heart seeing his soft side he hid from the world. Another reason was because if he was singing the most ridiculous song he ever heard before Carly wouldn't know he was onto her. He had heard her toss her shoes onto the ground beside the washroom door which was his first signal she had came to him no doubly because his words from their "date" had got to her. Rolling his eyes when he hears her trying to fight back a giggle he silently wonders how she could possibly think he wasn't onto her with all the noise she was making. Did she think he was hard of hearing or something? With a sigh he shuts his eyes and smiles as he remembers dancing with her on their "date"

*****************flashback*******************

Sonny: Um - do you remember the last time we heard that song?

Carly: You took me to the island for a couple of days so we could get away, and we were standing out on the terrace and it started to rain.

Sonny: And no matter how soaked you were, you didn't want to go back in.

Carly: That's because I loved the feeling of warm rain on my skin.

Sonny: Yeah?

Carly: Yeah.

Sonny: And I love the look of rain on you.

************* End of flashback*************

Getting turned on by his wet naked body Carly finally opens the shower doors. The cool air didn't seem to bother him as Sonny started to pour shampoo in his hands. Pressing herself against his body Carly nibbles down onto his shoulder blade before whispering… "Do your men know you like to sing kids songs in the shower Mr. Corinthos?"

"Don't you dare say a word about that" he warns her half serious and half jokingly. He didn't mind her hearing him but his men finding out was another story. Turning around he questions "Is your shower broken or something?" he wasn't going to make this easy on her. She had called Jason to "save" her from him and now here she was standing in his shower with him naked. If she thought after the stunt she pulled to get her marble without finishing their date and then leaving Jakes with Jason that he was going to just take her then she had another thing coming.

Chewing on her bottom lip Carly purrs out "I don't like the view at my place…" Looking at his penis that was ready and waiting to enter her Carly goes on to say "I like the view here much better" 

Fighting back a smile he simply nods his head before turning around so his back is to her and lathers his head with the shampoo he had poured into his hands.

Carly's mouth hung open for a second as he actually turned his back on her and acted like he didn't want her. She knew damn will he did, she just had to look at him to know that. Besides he had been hounding her for months now telling her he wanted her back and now that she had came to him he turns his back on her?! "Did I miss something?" She questions him a little annoyed at being rebuff.

Rubbing the soap in his hair Sonny shoots her his own question "What was the point of you having Jason taking you home if you were just going to come back to my place?" 

Shifting on her feet a little Carly wines out "Sonneeeeeeeee"

Letting the water rinse out his hair Sonny tells her "I'm waiting?"

Leaning her head against his wet back Carly hands reaches for his member. Stroking him Carly murmurs out "You like this don't you?!"

It had to take everything in him to take her hand in his, removing it from his member that was begging to enter inside her tight womanly folds. "Carleee, you didn't answer my question"

Pressing herself onto his ass Carly whispers "I started to think about our dance and how much I loved the look of rain on you too." 

"So you figured what…you would come here for a quickie and then what go on your merry way with Candyboy?!" 

With a sigh she was starting to get that he wasn't about to make love to her without a promise from her that she would be his again and that she would put on her wedding rings and become Mrs. Sonny Corinthos.

"I miss you" She admits hoping that would be enough for him tonight.

Sensing she wasn't planning on having more than a quickie he tells her "Then you might as well leave now unless you want a cold shower before you leave"

She couldn't distract him since his hands were still holding hers in his grasp so she was left with either the decision to become his wife again or go home with nothing but a cold shower as a parting gift. With a groan Carly pouts "You did this to me, so the least you can do is deliver." It was his fault that she was turned on after all. She couldn't shake off the feeling he gave her from their dance and the conversation they had during it.

Turning around his presses her against the cool marble wall that was behind her. Holding her hands above her head not wanting her to temp him even more then her wet naked body was. "I'll deliver as soon as you accept all terms of my delivery."

Drops of water was dripping down his chin. His eyes were burning holes into her and his serious look as he held her between the wall and his amazingly toned body; he was seriously turning her on more and more. When Sonny got ruthless with her or others it made him even sexier. "I want you"

"And I want all of you, body mind and soul"

Shutting her eyes Carly whispers out "We just hurt each other Sonny"

"We're different" he explains to her for like the thousandth time that week which was starting to get really old by now. "And you wouldn't be here if you still didn't love me" he adds in

Opening her eyes Carly lets out a sigh "Alright I'll try and make things work with you as long as you understand that I'll agree to accept your package on a trail bases first"

"That sounds fair enough" he utters out to her, seeing that she wasn't lying by the look in her eyes.  
Leaning into her he crashes his lips against hers. Their tongues duel together, exploring each other's mouth like it was the first time. Their wet bodies pressed up against each other cause them both to moan out in pleasure.

She could feel his shaft against her thigh that was more than ready to have him slip inside of her. As Sonny sets her hands free from his hold it doesn't take him long before his hands takes a hold of her ass and gives it a small squeeze.

As her legs wrap around his waist Sonny enters her with one swift motion. Hearing her cry out his name brought a small smile to his face as he entered her. Slowly he pumps himself in and out of her.  
Her fingers entwine around the black wet curls of the nape of his neck as he slips in and out of her. As he increases his pace she moans out with a heavy pant of his name.

Hearing his name coming out from her lips was gratifying to say the least. Every time she called it out felt like victory since Carly had been putting up such a fight not to be with him. As she chants out his name louder and louder he can tell she is about to cum. Slamming himself inside her one last time they both are hit with an orgasm at the same time. Spilling his seeds inside her as her walls tighten around him he calls out her name breathlessly. While his hands drop from her bottom Carly stands on her own two feet. 

Leaning against him Carly whispers out "I missed you so much"

Letting out a chuckle he tells her "I missed you more…and the look of rain looks even better on you now than it did before which I didn't think was possible.

Reaching for his towel he tells her "And I will show you just how much more I missed you as soon as I get you dried up and back to bed"

The end


End file.
